


Time-Bomb In His Palm

by rhiannonhero



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a never-fail kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time-Bomb In His Palm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggin/gifts).



Luke’s just about to come, his eyes scrunched, his mouth open, and so close, so close, so close. He can still hear the slap, slap, slap sounds coming from his computer speakers and it’s about to send him over the edge.

“Whatcha doin’ there, Mr. Snyder?”

Luke slams the laptop closed, shutting away the worst evidence from Reid, and jerks his sweats back up over his hips.

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing. Looks like something. Something dirty.” Reid’s voice is full of smirk.

Luke doesn’t meet Reid’s eyes, and stands up, heading toward the bathroom. "Do you really need to make fun of me, Reid?”

“Hey, hey, who’s making fun? Porn’s goo--”

Luke shuts the bathroom door in Reid’s face and locks it.

“Luke? What the hell?”

Luke looks at himself in the mirror before splashing cold water on his face, and sitting down on the toilet ashamed. He expects Reid to try the handle more than once, or to call out to him through the door, but he doesn’t. Luke’s glad. He needs a minute to get figure out what to say, how to explain.

It’s one thing to get caught jerking off. That’s happened a few times since he moved into Reid’s apartment last month. He’s been horny and Reid’s schedule is unpredictable, and sometimes he can’t wait anymore. The two times he’s been caught before have been different.

The first time, was early morning, and Reid had worked a very late surgery the night before, and Luke had been trying to let him get extra sleep. Luke was in the shower, thinking of the time he’d fucked Reid on the sofa, still easily thrilled by how readily Reid let him top, and Reid had stumbled into the bathroom, jerked back the shower curtain, and smirked at Luke caught with his hand on his own cock. He’d shoved his sweat pants off, climbed into the shower, and sucked Luke into his mouth, and fingered Luke’s ass until he came.

The second time, he’d had his face buried in Reid’s pillow, breathing in the smell of Reid’s hair and shampoo, thinking about Reid’s body, wanting him so badly that when Reid came into the bedroom still in scrubs and wearing his jacket, it had felt like Luke’s need had conjured him out of thin air. That time Reid had stopped in the doorway, looked at Luke naked on the bed, his eyes flitting between Luke’s cock and face, and he’d stripped right there, immediately, his cock already hard and springing up when he’d pushed his scrub pants down. Luke had rolled over to his hands and knees, and Reid had climbed on the bed behind him, palmed Luke’s ass cheeks, and eaten him while Luke pressed his face back into Reid’s pillow, smothering his cries so the neighbors wouldn’t hear, and then he’d collapsed to his shoulders and chest, hands working frantically on his own cock. After making Luke nearly insane with his tongue, Reid pulled back and thrust into him with a long, slow, friction-filled drive that made Luke twist his hips back and roar for it. He’d come sweating and near tears from how good that press in was, and Reid had slammed into his ass a few times, only to pull out and finger fuck him while Luke shook and swore, before pressing his cock back in for a couple, last shuddering thrusts of his own.

He knows that both times before ended well, but this is different. Getting caught jerking off to porn? Well, even that wouldn’t be a big deal, except this isn’t just any porn, it’s Luke’s secret, shameful, never-fails-to-make-him-come-super-hard, biggest-kink porn.

It’s his porn version of alcohol; he avoids it as long as he can, looking at more traditional stuff if he looks at porn at all, until he just can’t seem to resist, and then he goes to the site whose address he has memorized, indulging in the fantasy one more time. He gluts himself on it. Jerking off a few times until he’s completely spent. And then he doesn’t look it again for months.

Until today, he hasn’t looked at the site since he started sleeping with Reid. The last time was almost six months ago, after he and Noah were officially broken up, but before things were solid with Reid. And before that, it had been a year. Because he’d promised Noah that he wouldn’t look at it anymore.

Luke covers his face, remembering when Noah caught him looking at the site.

 _Noah’s face twisted in disgust, and he pointed at the computer screen with one condemning finger. "_ That _is_ sick _, Luke. Why would you want to see that? What is_ wrong _with you?”_

 _“It’s just a fantasy, Noah.”_

 _“A_ fantasy _? You fantasize about this? You_ want _this? That’s disgusting, Luke. Degrading. That’s just not right.”_

 _“It’s not a big deal,” Luke said. "I mean, it’s just porn.”_

 _Noah said, “Yeah, well, it’s not something I think you should be thinking about. Why do you even need porn anyway. Am I not enough for you?”_

 _“Of course you are! It’s just...you weren’t here, and --”_

 _“Oh, I wasn’t here, so you just had to look at something like_ this _? What’s wrong with you, Luke?”_

 _Noah didn’t stick around long after that, needing to get back to Java for work. He’d just came home for his lunch break and he didn’t have time to fight. He barely looked at Luke while he ate his sandwich, saying that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He joked that he didn’t want to lose his appetite. He didn’t kiss Luke when he left. Instead, he shrugged and looked at Luke like he was too difficult to understand in a disappointing kind of way, and went on his way._

 _Luke stood in the kitchen alone for twenty minutes, feeling ashamed. That night, when Noah got home, Luke vowed to be a better person. The kind of guy who doesn’t think about sex like_ that. __

Luke knows the bathroom isn’t going to work as an escape for long. Luke sighs and entertains some wishful thinking. Maybe Reid doesn’t know what Luke was looking at, and he can just go out there and apologize for overreacting, explain that he’d been embarrassed, and maybe they’ll have sex like the other times before.

Luke stands up, runs a hand through his hair, and breathes.

No matter what, though, Luke tells himself. Reid is not Noah. Even if he did see the porn on Luke’s screen, even if he’s disgusted by what Luke was looking at, he’s not Noah, and Luke’s pretty sure that Reid isn’t going to just walk away.

Well, he hopes.

*

Luke opens the door, expecting to find Reid standing outside waiting for him, but he’s not. No, he’s in the bedroom, sitting at the desk of shame, on Luke’s laptop, watching the porn that Luke had so hastily closed.

“Reid, I can explain,” Luke says.

Reid turns to him, his expression less than thrilled, his eyes narrow and full of questions.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Luke says.

Reid’s brows go up. "Really? Because I’m pretty sure you were jerking off to this porn right here.” He waves at the screen where the scene is playing on mute. “And when I busted you, you ran off to the bathroom to hide.”

Luke crosses his arms over his chest; indignation flares that Reid wouldn’t wait for him to explain, that he’d _snoop_ like this. "So, what, you thought you’d check up on me? You couldn’t just leave it alone?”

“After that reaction? Ha. No, I wanted to see what had you blushing like a brand new bride.” Reid stands up, and he’s staring at Luke with a great deal of intensity. "What’s this about, Luke?”

Luke takes a deep breath. "I know. And I’m sorry. I know it’s disgusting and degrading and --”

“Disgusting and degrading?” Reid makes a sputtering sound. "What are you talking about? It’s not like it’s child porn, Luke. It’s a little spanking, some bondage. What’s so humiliating about it that you’d have to go hide in the bathroom?”

Luke stares at him. Reid’s not Noah. He’s not like Noah at all.

Reid’s expression changes from frustrated bewilderment to a harder expression of annoyance.

“Let me guess. This is because of Mr. Mayer.” Reid stands up, walking slowly toward Luke, his hands steepled and tipping toward Luke. "He told you this was wrong, degrading, something you shouldn’t want.”

Luke swallows and looks down.

Reid’s close now, standing only a few inches away, and Luke can smell his aftershave and a hint of mustard from the sandwich Reid ate for lunch. It’s comforting, and he looks up at Reid from under his lashes, keeping his face down.

“Do you want this, Luke? Or do you just like to look at it?”

Luke can’t speak, his throat is tight, and he shrugs.

“Okay,” Reid says. "I’ll take that as a yes.”

Reid’s hands are on him now, running up his arms, and then Reid takes his chin, lifts his head, and kisses him. Luke sighs and moves into the kiss, his cock waking up in an almost Pavlovian response to Reid’s tongue on his lips.

Reid pulls back, and directs Luke toward the bed, sitting him down, and then climbs on top of him, his jeans clad ass on Luke’s thighs, and his arms on Luke’s shoulders, gazing down at him with serious, controlled heat. Luke is incredibly hard, and looks from Reid’s mouth to his eyes, wanting him so much.

“There is nothing degrading,” Reid says. "About anything you want me to do to your body.” He kisses Luke’s lips. "Because we’re two adults.” He bites Luke’s jaw, and pulls off Luke’s t-shirt. “Who know what we want.” He shoves Luke down on the bed, bites one of Luke’s nipples hard enough that Luke arches up, the pain spiking from his chest down to his groin and his toes. "And I’ll still respect you in the morning.”

Luke whimpers as Reid kisses his nipple and then bites again, before licking his way to Luke’s mouth, and then slapping his hip. "Turn over.”

Luke stares at him, achingly hard, breathless, and scared, because he’s wanted this for as long as he can remember having sexual fantasies, but what if Reid gets freaked out by how turned on Luke gets, because even just the thought makes Luke feel like he’s going to lose control.

“Over, Mr. Snyder,” Reid growls, lifting off Luke’s hips.

Luke flips to his stomach and grabs a pillow to shove his face into, because he knows he’s going to need it. His lifts his ass up as Reid jerks down Luke’s sweats, and tosses them away. Luke groans as Reid massages his ass, gripping his cheeks hard, and then spreading him to expose his hole. Luke presses his face into the pillow, rolling his hips against the bed, getting a little friction on his cock which feels overfull and too sensitive already.

The rough edges of Reid’s jeans scrape along Luke’s thighs, and the fact that he’s naked and Reid’s still clothed, like he could walk out of the bedroom, out of the apartment, out of his life at any second, leaving Luke alone and vulnerable, scares him. The emotion rocks him unexpectedly hard and terrifying, and he clutches at the pillow, tempted to look over his shoulder just to see Reid’s face, to make sure he’s still looking at him with that expression of determined affection, and hot, hot want. He wants to tell Reid to take his clothes off, too, to even the playing field, so that they’re both in this together, and not just Luke on the bed finding out if he’s worth anything after all. But he doesn’t. There’s another part of him that wants to be here afraid and at Reid’s mercy. There’s a part of him that almost wants Reid to walk away. And then there’s the biggest part of him that feels a rush of delicious relief followed instantly by sharp, mind-clearing pain when Reid brings his hand down in a harsh slap.

Luke feels his cock flex and leak. Reid rubs his hand over where he’s slapped, and he kisses Luke’s shoulder. He stands up, and Luke almost looks to see if he’s leaving, but then Reid grabs Luke’s ankles and pulls him to the edge of bed, so that his legs are hanging over, and his cock is right on the corner, the perfect place to rub.

“Stay right there. Just like that,” Reid says.

Luke’s ass is still smarting from the first smack, and then he jolts forward, his cock rubbing hard against the stiff edge of the bed, when Reid slaps his other cheek. He moans into the pillow, pushing his face into it, taking in Reid’s scent, and then a steady rhythm sets up of Reid smacking one cheek then the other, and Luke’s rocking back and forth against the bed, moaning, whimpering, and begging. It happens so fast. It’s like a shock. He dives down into it. He doesn’t even know what it is, just a place that opens up in him that’s all pain and pleasure mixed together, and one minute he’s Luke on the bed, anxious and scared, and the next he’s Luke flying through glorious jolts of pain that sear through his ass, up his back, and down his legs, and his cock feels on fire from it. He spreads his legs wanting more, hoping that Reid misses his ass and slaps his balls, knowing that it would make his gut clench with hurt, but wanting it so badly he can’t breathe.

Luke’s rutting against the corner when the slaps stop coming, and the burn is soothed by Reid’s hands on his ass rubbing. Reid’s palms are hot from having slapped Luke’s ass so hard and so many times, and they do nothing to put out the fire in his skin that’s rising off of him in waves. He lifts his head from the pillow, taking sharp, clear breaths of air, and begs again, before he presses his face back to the soggy place he’s made with his humid breath.

“Don’t move,” Reid says. "You’re doing great. You’re so hot like this, Luke. Stay where you are.”

Luke hears Reid open the dresser drawer and close it again. He assumes it’s for the lube, and he’s stupidly disappointed that the spanking is over. He loves Reid’s cock in his ass, but he’s not ready yet, not just yet.

“I can’t bruise my hands,” Reid says softly.

That’s when Luke feels it, a thin, cool stripe of leather that Reid slides over his smarting ass.

“Can you handle it?”

Luke almost comes right then, clenching his hands in the pillow and hunching hard against the edge of the bed. He groans, holds back the orgasm, and nods, rubbing his face into the material.

There’s a sound of air parting and then the pain is sharp, so sharp, and Luke arches up, his face free of the pillow and yells. He feels Reid’s hand rubbing the spot, hears his voice, but has no idea what Reid’s saying to him. He’s filled with something so hot and hurting and _right_. He shakes as he hears the sound of the belt again, and yells as it whips across his skin. He grips the pillow, bites down on the fabric, and arches his hips back for more, begging, wanting so much.

“Christ, Luke,” he hears Reid say.

And then he’s lost in agony as the belt comes down again and again, and he rocks and rolls against the bed, twisting, jerking, hunching his legs up under him, getting his knees up, and feeling it hit on his thighs, his hips, his lower back a few times, and he’s screaming, rutting his cock into the air, wishing that the belt would slip and hit his balls, wanting that searing, gut-wrenching pain, and when Reid does grab his balls and press them in his hand, followed by another sharp crack against his throbbing ass, Luke clenches, heaves, almost throws up with the intense pain that wracks through him. And then he soars up into it, something bright and amazing descending on him, and he’s almost burst through to the other side of sensation, into something so overwhelming that he can’t control himself, and when Reid brings the belt down again, Luke arches, slams through the final wall into raw sensation and screaming pleasure, and comes so hard that he feels blinded and torn open. And as he comes, he collapses on the bed, shaking, twitching and with tears running down his face.

Luke has never come so hard in his life. He can’t seem to _stop_ coming. Reid’s talking to him now, telling him how good he’s doing, how amazing that was, and Reid’s smacking his ass with just his hands again, lightly, and not hard, but Luke’s sore as hell, and each slap rocks him with another grip of orgasm, his cock flexing and pushing out more come. He’s keening and shaking, and gulping salty tears that he doesn’t understand, because he’s happy, so damn happy.

Luke is trembling like a leaf when he finally stops aching with aftershocks, and Reid’s curled up next to him, his clothes off, and Luke has no idea when that happened. Reid’s cock is sticking out hard and shiny with pre-come.

Luke’s lashes are wet, and he feels like his entire body is a live wire of too much good and too much hurt. He looks up at Reid, a sick feeling of shame starting in his gut, but then he sees. Reid is gazing down at him with so much awe and adoration and amazement that the horrible sense of wrongness evaporates into the heat between them.

“You are so hot,” Reid says. “And you don’t even know.”

Luke shakes his head, intense relief, relaxation, and aching keeping him wordless. He starts to move his hand toward Reid’s cock, but Reid pushes it back flat to the bed.

“Nope,” he says. "Just get comfortable.”

Luke scoots up a little so that his legs aren’t hanging off the bed. His ass stings as he moves against the soft sheets. Reid’s lips turn up affectionately, and he brushes the hair from Luke’s forehead. His fingers feel cool and dry, calming against Luke’s humid, hot skin.

Reid straddles Luke’s chest, and when Luke reaches up to cup his ass, to draw Reid’s cock closer to his mouth, Reid shakes his head, and pins Luke’s hands to the bed.

“Just open up. I don’t even want you to suck. Relax. You’ve been amazing.”

Luke opens his mouth, and Reid presses his wrists against the bed in a silent command, and then lets go to take his own cock in hand, and guides it into Luke’s mouth.

Luke closes around the thick shaft, sucking on the head, but Reid pulls out.

“Just open. I’ll do the work.”

Luke does as he’s told, and Reid slowly slides inside, and when it gets deep, Luke tilts his head back, and sticks his tongue out along the underside of Reid’s shaft, and he feels the urge to gag swell and then back off as Reid pulls out and slides back into his throat again. Reid fists a handful of Luke’s hair, and Luke gasps as Reid tugs it, a sharp pain that jolts through him in an echo of pleasure.

Reid pulls out, his cock wet, and slippery with Luke’s spit, and he bends down to kiss Luke’s mouth.

“You are so good.”

Luke’s heart throbs with the reward of that and he opens his mouth wanting more of Reid’s cock, wanting to taste his come.

Reid moves over instead, and Luke groans, until Reid turns Luke on his side, hooks Luke’s left knee in the crook of his arm, and brings his leg up. Luke’s ass is aching, and his hole feels tender from where Reid slapped it with the belt a few times by accident when Luke had reached behind himself to pull his ass cheeks apart, but he wants Reid in him so much. He wants to feel Reid’s dick swell and jerk when he comes, and he wants to feel Reid’s come slip out of him later, a messy reminder of his need.

“Shh.” Reid kisses his shoulder, his neck, and he rubs the head of his cock against Luke’s ass. It’s slick with his spit, and Reid’s precome, and yet Luke knows he needs more to slick. It’s not going to work. He whimpers, and Reid kisses his jaw, his neck, lets go of Luke’s leg and says, “Spit in my hand.”

Luke manages to pull a huge wad of spit into his mouth, and he spits into Reid’s hand, and moans when Reid rubs it against his tender hole. He spits in Reid’s hand one more time, and Reid does the same, and their saliva feels soothing and cool on Luke’s asshole, but then it’s hot and burning because Reid’s pushing, and Luke’s pressing down to take him in, and it feels like it’s too much, and it’s not going to fit, and then, God! Luke cries out. Reid pushes and pulls a few times, working Luke’s ass open, and suddenly it’s good. So good, and Luke’s cock is back in the game, because the pressure on his prostate can’t be denied.

“Luke,” Reid says, and his voice is deep, sensual, and Luke concentrates on taking him in, making it good.

Reid hooks Luke’s leg again, and starts a slow, rolling fuck, peppered with commentary, and Luke’s surprised, because Reid’s not the talker in bed, he is. But today it’s Reid telling him, “You make me so hot, Luke. Your ass, your noises. Seeing you want it so much, begging for it.” And then, after one deep thrust that makes Reid grunt and bite down on Luke’s shoulder, “Christ, Mr. Snyder, no one’s ever made me feel like you.”

And hearing him say that, feeling his name like a bomb of affection, Luke reaches down to stroke his own cock. almost ready to come again. Each of Reid’s thrusts brings his hips in contact with Luke’s ass, and it’s a constant throb of aching, bruising goodness, of a steady, scraping burn of pubic hair against sore flesh, and Luke’s focusing on it, wanting it more, and then it dissolves into a heady mix of sweet sliding fuck and thudding pain of impact. Luke moans and jerks himself harder, reaching behind to touch Reid’s sweaty, smooth back as he pummels into Luke’s ass.

Reid slides his hand up, turns Luke’s face to him, kisses his mouth in a slow, wet, messy suck, and says against his lips, “He’s the biggest idiot alive.” He kisses him again, and moves on to suck on his jaw an ear. “For making you feel like you’re anything less than this.”

Reid jerks Luke’s leg even higher, grabbing hold of Luke’s shoulder with the hand supporting Luke’s leg, using it for leverage to get even deeper, and Luke feels himself melt into in the swells of desperate pleasure, rutting into his own hand and back onto Reid’s thick, stiff cock.

Luke shudders, chills racing over him, when Reid lets go, rolls him onto his stomach, and fucks into him hard and fast, hips slamming against his bruised ass. Luke’s eyes roll up, and he ruts back and forth into the tight grip of his palm, and the soft mattress, as the friction of Reid’s cock filling and unfilling his ass leaves him yelling into the pillow, lost on rush after rush of pain and pleasure.

When Reid slaps Luke’s hips and ass raggedly, Luke looses all touch with time and space, feeling only that his body is made only of sensation, and Reid loves him. Reid loves him. He knows because Reid keeps saying it, right in his ear, as Luke comes apart and shakes on the bed, reaching for his second orgasm too soon. Reid is whispering, “I love you like this. I love you so much, and you’re going to come for me again, and you’re going to tell me every last dirty thought you ever have, because there is nothing degrading about how much I love you right now.”

Luke turns his head, crying out, but needing Reid’s mouth, and Reid’s weight on his back is crushing as they move together, all sweat, heat, and crashing lips and teeth, and then Luke whispers, “Please,” and Reid slaps the side of his sore hip hard.

Luke ricochets out of his body as he comes, and then slams back into it with a glorious rush that leaves him scrambling at the sheets, clawing into Reid’s side trying to hold him in, and biting into the pillow as a scream rips through his throat. Reid’s cock is jerking inside, and Luke feels the hot rush of come fill him, and seep out around Reid’s cock, still thrusting in jerky, uncoordinated movements as he rides out his own orgasm.

Luke feels heavy in his body, like every muscle has released, and he’s boneless, exhausted, and sore. Reid pulls out, and it hurts in a way, an empty, wrong way, and Luke whimpers. Reid seems to know what he needs, though, because he runs his hand over Luke’s back, and through the sweaty short hair around his neck, and then moves it lower, to press three fingers inside, holding them still, letting them comfort Luke by filling him a little.

Luke pants, wordless, as he feels Reid’s come slip down past Reid’s fingers, over his perineum, and down his balls. It’s a slow tickle that makes him shiver and wish he had the energy to even twitch, but he can’t. He’s exhausted. Sated.

Reid’s quiet, too. And Luke’s about to fall asleep with his ass a dull pain, and his hole clenching softly around Reid’s fingers, when Reid says, “Anything you want, Luke. You never have to be ashamed.”

Luke sighs and squeezes around Reid’s fingers, and draws Reid’s other hand up to hold against his chest. "Maybe, next time we do this...you could tie me up?"

Reid chuckles. "Hell yeah. That would be hot."

Luke smiles and kisses Reid's fingers, before drifting off into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
